


Rain

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2013 [2]
Category: CP Coulters Dalton - fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Tiny bits of Angst, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day at Dalton so where else could once expect to find Julian Larson than sitting outside in the downpour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton and the Warblers belong to Glee.  
> Logan and Julian belong to CP Coulter.  
> Mr. Johnson technically belongs to me but he only exists because I needed a name to slap onto the page for a director.  
> Enjoy!

Logan wrinkled his nose in distaste as Mr. Johnson announced the song choice for their next performance. It wasn't the worst song, but it had one of those catchy melodies that got stuck in your head for weeks and weeks.  
"Let's run through it a couple times and then you guys can go." Mr. Johnson stood from his seat in front of the piano. "Actually, let's go try one run through of our other two in the auditorium and then we'll come back here." They stood and filed slowly out the choir room, thunder cracking in the distance.

The group of Warbler's filed into the hallway and followed Mr. Johnson toward the auditorium. Footsteps echoed from the hallway above them and a figure came flying down the staircase toward them. Several Warblers exchanged confused glances.  
Julian Larson looked absolutely disheveled. His blazer was missing, not surprising as he usually got rid of it the moment official school hours ended. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was loosened around his neck. His usually perfect hair looked as if he had been running his hand through it for the better part of an hour.

"What's up, Jules?" Logan asked as he walked nearer to them.  
"Rain." Julian said, as if they explained everything. He didn't pause to talk as he passed the group of singers.  
"I hope you get hit by lightning!" Logan called after him.  
Julian paused at the door. "Sing a pretty song at my funeral." And then he was gone.  
Logan smiled softly for a moment, then refocused on music.

The Warbler's scattered at the door of the academic building, sprinting for their respective houses. Logan walked slowly around the edge of the building, heading for the soccer field.

Julian sat in the middle of the field, eyes closed, hair plastered to his head, white dress shirt transparent and clinging to his wet skin. Logan shrugged off his blazer and placed it around Julian's shoulders. "You're going to get sick."  
Julian gasped and started violently, relaxing when he saw that it was only Logan. "Lo. You scared me. I didn't hear you coming."  
"Sorry." Logan flopped down onto the muddy grass next to his friend.

Ever since he had woken from his coma, Julian had been very jumpy whenever startled. On one, thankfully rare, occasion some idiot freshman had thought it would be funny to grab him from behind while he had headphones in. Julian had punched the kid, busted his nose, and had a full-blown panic attack, locking himself in a nearby janitors closet. It had taken a broken door, Derek, Logan, and a solid forty-five minutes to calm him down.

"I'm serious, Jules. You're going to get sick. Besides, it's wet and muddy out here."  
Julian shrugged. "I like it."  
Logan sighed and lay back on the grass. He'd never understood Julian's fascination with the rain. Julian turned to the side and leaned back onto Logan's stomach.  
They lay there in peaceful silence until well into the night when the last of the rain faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second contribution to the Dalton Riot 2013. The prompt was fluff but it came out different than I intended. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I would appreciate any feedback you're willing to give!
> 
> I'll post the other three parts soon!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
